


Trolling

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Complete, Developing Relationship, Dreamwalking, Father-Son Relationship, Forests, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Protective Kanjigar, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Except for the horns, Bular thought the Trolling was cute.





	Trolling

If the right gem were on-hand any Troll could enter another Troll's dreams, like Bular had entered Kanjigar's. He stood in a barren forest while a blizzard raged. Blue fire flared from within a ring of trees nearby. He crouched and snuck over to peer in: Kanjigar was fending off two clans of goblins while standing over a cradle. Curiosity piqued, he continued his sneaking right up to said cradle. When he picked the Trolling up it was obvious that someone'd put a lot of thought into it. Carved from aurichalcite, just like its father, but with horns that branched rather like a fleshling moose's. Pale Lady, please tell him that the phantasm mother had chosen those.

Slowly, he cradled the baby. "Well, aren't you a cutie, apart from those atrocious horns ? Yes, you are. Heh. I think you can call me Uncle Bular." At the sound of his voice the goblins and blizzard vanished. Pale blue eyes also blinked open before the Trolling burbled happily. "Oh, you agree ? What does Kanjigar think ?"

Kanjigar's whites glowed yellow as he turned brandishing the Sword of Daylight. "Kanjigar thinks that you should put his son down, now."

"Oh, come on, I may be called the Vicious, but even I wouldn't hurt a kid. Love my father as I do, I'm not going to emulate him in every aspect of my life." There was no way he was going to do that. Father would have killed Kanjigar at the first opportunity and prised the Amulet off without a care if the former Trollhunter shattered. Him, meanwhile ? He didn't want to kill the only one of them he had ever respected. It would be a far sweeter victory to persuade Kanjigar into giving him the Amulet. Of course the problem with that was said Troll. The red trees in the big fleshbag city were more likely to bend to his cajoling.

Another flash of fire before the armourless Kanjigar took the Trolling back. "My little Draal. Know, Bular, that if you ever touch him I will kill you."

"And there goes the moment. I'll see you soon, Trollhunter." With that said he crushed the gem and woke up. Moonlight filtered down through the metal cover a few feet away. After a long stretch and re-sheathing his swords he surfaced onto cool white stone. He'd have to find Krax at the meeting spot, if young Draal were more than Kanjigar's dream the news would be everywhere in Trollmarket. After all, it would mean that the longest living Trollhunter would also be the first to have an heir. The Amulet's heir; the only Troll that would grow up not only with the knowledge of his and Kanjigar's fights but also their camaraderie and importance to each other. For some reason, it made him proud. If you couldn't have a father and mother, why not a father and very distant uncle though Kanjigar would've torn him stone from stone to hear him think that. If everything went well Kanjigar would find him torturing Krax and leap to the rescue. More importantly, was he going to make the Trollhunter scream two or three times ? The Lady knew he'd hate to strain such a lovely voice if there were still bedtime stories to be told.


End file.
